Depois de uma noite, tudo pode mudar!
by Paty-chan
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Kevin e Ben acabam bêbados e resolvem jogar Strip Poker? Contém Yaoi
1. Prólogo

**Nota da autora: essa fanfic tem cenas de Bevin (Ben x Kevin) se você não curte Yaoi, recomendo não ler. **

_Depois de uma noite tudo pode mudar_

_Capítulo 01 – Prólogo_

Muita coisa havia mudado desde que Benjamin Tennyson decidiu colocar o Omnitrix, uma vez mais no punho. Acabando com toda a possibilidade de uma vida normal, o dispositivo se uniu ao seu dono.

Entretanto, como tudo no universo está interligado, isso também alterou a vida das pessoas mais próximas a Ben, por exemplo, sua prima Gwendolyn. E, numa reação em cadeia, acabou afetando Kevin Levin no Vácuo Nulo.

A notícia que o famoso Ben 10 havia voltado à ativa percorreu as galáxias, numa velocidade impressionante. Todos achavam que isso seria impossível, contudo era real.

No preciso momento em que ele tomou a decisão, qualquer dúvida que restava foi dissipada. Por mais que gostasse de não ter sua vida interrompida por aliens, querendo sua cabeça, sentia falta de poder ser um herói.

Se bem que, sua visão sobre o fato de ser ou não herói, havia mudando muito nesses cinco anos. A arrogância e prepotência foram aos poucos deixadas de lado, criando um adolescente mais maduro. Às vezes cometia erros, como todo ser humano, mas aprendeu o valor do trabalho em equipe.

O Omnitrix fazia Ben experimentar a sensação de ser completo. Nada podia detê-lo enquanto

estivesse portando aquele dispositivo no punho, todavia sabia que não era o objeto que o tornava especial, e sim ele mesmo.

—X—

Gwen aperfeiçoou sua mente, assim como o corpo. Ser faixa preta em Karatê aos quinze anos não é para qualquer garota. A magia que corria em seu sangue se tornou latente, fazendo parte do seu dia-a-dia, não podia negar sua descendência Anodita.

Seu primo pouco mantinha contato com ela, porém não podia culpar o garoto. Finalmente Ben estava tendo a vida tanto sonhava, sem aquele constante medo de ser morto por aliens.

Achava que não teria de enfrentar nada daquilo novamente, contudo no momento em que o viu no treino de Karatê, sentiu um calafrio. Ainda mais quando Kevin se uniu a eles.

Foi então que Gwen percebeu. O mundo vive em constante mudança e nada é para sempre, enquanto se vive, há a possibilidade de tudo o que conhece transformar-se, de tal forma, que fique irreconhecível.

Era isso o que ela sentia. Aquela situação era esquisita, em momento algum passou pela sua mente que poderia lutar ao lado do maior rival do seu primo, por um objetivo em comum. Aos poucos, foi remodelando seus conceitos, para assim, tentar compreender o que acontecia no redor.

—X—

Voltar ao mundo humano, na sua forma original, sem ser a besta horrenda, da qual todos tinham medo, foi a realização do maior sonho de Kevin. Agora podia controlar seu poder absorção, sem ter que se transformar naquela figura de novo.

Mesmo tendo apenas onze anos na época, era o criminoso mais procurado das galáxias. E isso era uma coisa da qual ele se orgulhava: não precisava de ninguém. Pelo menos era o que Kevin acreditava ser a verdade.

Mas, depois de passar cinco anos no Vácuo Nulo, sua personalidade sofreu um impacto profundo. Estando ali, no meio do nada, por tanto tempo...Realmente o fez pensar duas vezes ao preferir a solidão.

Por isso, sempre que se sentia sozinho, entrava em seu carro, um Camaro, verde com listras pretas, e vagava pelas estradas do país. Esquecia de tudo e de todos. Somente a imensidão da paisagem e ele.

Porém, ao acordar depois de uma luta contra Ben, que havia interrompido sua negociação com os Cavaleiros Eternos, percebeu seu rival mudou. Assim como ele, Kevin também amadureceu.

Toda a história, sobre tentar roubar os poderes do Omnitrix, agora parecia bobagem. Finalmente havia encontrado a si mesmo e não precisava querer ser igual aos outros, afinal para Kevin, ser ele mesmo, era o suficientemente difícil.

--

_**Bom, esse capítulo foi apenas um resumo dos acontecimentos do final da série original para o início de Alien Force. Queria colocar o meu ponto de vista, achei cada personagem pensasse mais ou menos assim.**_

_**Não esqueçam de fazer um review!! **_


	2. Proposta

_Capítulo 02 - Proposta_

Decorridos meses, desde que os três se uniram para combater os aliens, que desejavam acabar com a paz galáctica, uma amizade muito forte surgiu entre eles. Apesar de todas as diferenças possíveis, quando se juntavam para conquistar um objetivo em comum, esses detalhes eram irrelevantes.

Mas existia algo que nunca poderia ser mudado e que às vezes, trazia alguns inconvenientes. Gwen era a única menina do trio. E isso a irritava um pouco, porque eles não podiam entender a necessidade que ela sentia.

Por mais que Kevin e Ben fossem garotos legais, aquele universo era masculino demais para ela em alguns momentos. Principalmente aqueles nos quais Gwen estava mais sensível.

—X—

Os adolescentes voltavam para a cidade, depois de uma missão não muito longe dali, mas que fora cansativa. Kevin estacionou o seu Camaro em frente à casa de Gwen, que comentou antes de deixar o veículo:

-Acho que vocês deveriam se divertir um pouco. Estão sempre preocupados com aliens...Relaxar não faz mal.

-Pode ser... –Ben disse abrindo a porta e saindo do carro.

-Não concordo com você em muitos aspectos, mas acho que está certo, Tennyson.

-Estou indo rapazes, qualquer coisa vocês me avisam. –Gwen disse, enquanto atravessava o jardim.

-Eu tenho uma idéia do que podemos fazer, Benjy. –Kevin sugeriu, esperando Gwen fechar a porta da casa.

-E o que poderia ser? –ele estava curioso.

-Vou te propor um desafio: vamos ver quem consegue beber mais? – o moreno instigou, com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

--

_**Ui, Kevin e seus sorrisinhos! Eu sempre achei que ele é que devia levar o pobre Benjamin para o caminho da perdição. Se bem que, com um Kevin ao lado não seria tão ruim se perder...**_


	3. Fazendo compras

_Capítulo 03 – Fazendo compras._

-O que? –Ben não acreditou no que ouviu. –Você deve estar brincando, certo?

-Aaah, ficou com medo Tennyson?!

-Não é isso...É que eu nunca bebi antes. –ele confessou, olhando para a cidade que se movia rapidamente do lado de fora da janela.

-Tudo bem, acontece. Eu esqueci que você é certinho. –Kevin comentou, parando o carro em um posto de gasolina. –Espere aqui e não mexa em nada, ouviu?

Ele saiu do Camaro, andando na direção da loja de conveniência. Seus cabelos negros voaram com a leve brisa noturna, os olhos focados no objetivo. O porte físico alto e largo ajudava a esconder seus dezesseis anos, além do fato de não agir como um adolescente comum.

Ben observou o amigo entrar na loja, demorando alguns minutos para sair. Isso fez com que seu coração batesse mais forte, porque nenhum deles tinha idade suficiente para comprar álcool, de acordo com a constituição americana.

—X—

Depois de uma espera um pouco angustiante, Kevin voltou ao Camaro, com cinco sacolas de papel.

-E então?

-Foi fácil, o cara que trabalha lá me deve uns favores. –o moreno respondeu, com um sorriso nos lábios. –Segura... –colocou as sacolas no colo de Ben. –Cuidado para não deixar cair, tem vidro aí.

-Tudo bem...-o dono do Omnitrix conferiu o interior. –Peraí...Isso aqui é vodka, cerveja e vinho?!

-O que você achou que eu iria comprar, Ben? Coca-cola? –nesse momento o velocímetro marcava por volta de 110km/h, algo normal para Kevin.

-Claro que não, mas não precisava de duas caixas de cerveja, duas garrafas de vinho e uma de vodka!

-Isso vai descer que nem água depois de algumas doses. –ele dirigia com uma facilidade surpreendente. –Sabe que vai dormir lá em casa né?

-Por que?

-Quer que seus pais o vejam bêbado? –Kevin perguntou sarcasticamente, já estacionando o carro na garagem do prédio onde morava.

--

_**Agora, fica a critério de vocês imaginar como o Kevin conseguiu as bebidas. Será mesmo que o cara do posto devia uns favores a ele? Ou será que ele resolveu tudo na base da porrada? Você decide! **_


	4. Strip Poker!

_Capítulo 04 – Strip Poker!_

Ben havia se acostumado com o fato do amigo morar sozinho, por isso o lugar não era o melhor modelo de ordem, mas extremamente aconchegante e limpo. Apesar de não aparentar, Kevin era cuidadoso, o maior exemplo disso era seu carro.

O moreno colocou as bebidas no freezer, enquanto o dono do Omnitrix se jogava no sofá e ligava a TV.

-Já volto. –a voz de Kevin foi sumindo até chegar no quarto.

Ben, que era conhecido pela sua falta de paciência, depois de alguns minutos de espera, resolveu ir atrás de amigo. Como afirmado, ele estava trocando de roupa, usando apenas uma cueca boxer preta.

Aquela visão o deixou um pouco atordoado, os músculos das costas largas de Kevin se movimentando, enquanto colocava a blusa e depois a calça de tactel. Quando percebeu que seria descoberto, Ben voltou para a sala, sentando-se no sofá.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?Você está vermelho...

-Só estou com calor, pra que isso?

-Vá se trocar você também, Tennyson. Você não vai dormir com essa roupa, vai? –ele jogou uma muda de roupa em cima do amigo. –Vou pegar a cerveja...

-Tudo bem. –o adolescente foi para o banheiro, vestindo a camisa e a bermuda emprestadas.

Quando Ben voltou para a sala, encontrou Kevin sentado no chão, bebendo cerveja.

-Vamos jogar Strip Poker Ben. –estendeu outra garrafa.

-Aaah, não vou jogar isso de jeito nenhum! Não vou ficar pelado na frente de outro cara!

-Pára de frescura! Não precisamos ficar pelados, quem ficar de cueca primeiro perde. –ele estendeu mais uma vez a bebida. –Agora senta logo e bebe.

—X—

Conforme as rodadas de strip poker foram passando, garrafas vazias se acumularam pelo chão. Apesar de Kevin já estar acostumado a beber, a mistura de cerveja,vinho e vodka o embriagaram. Enquanto que, Ben sentia a sala inteira rodar lentamente e o chão parecer macio.

-É isso aí, Tennyson. Pode tirar a bermuda! –o moreno exigiu, os olhos semi cerrados, enquanto batia as cartas no chão.

-Que droga! –ele tomou o último gole de vodka que restava no copo. –Não valeu...

-Tá falando isso só porque não quer tirar a roupa! –Kevin instigou, colocando a garrafa vazia de vinho ao seu lado. –Tira logo se você é homem!

-Entendi...Entendi! –Ben abaixou a bermuda até o meio das coxas.–Satisfeito?–sua voz estava arrastada e mole.

-Não...Tá com vergonha do quê, Benjy? –ele aproximou-se, arrancando a bermuda e jogando longe. –Seu pênis é pequeno, cara?

-Não! Por acaso quer ver?! –Ben perguntou, sem saber exatamente como teve coragem. –O seu é que não parece grande coisa...

-Ah é?!

Mesmo ganhando, Kevin tirou a roupa, usando apenas a cueca preta. Sem pensar muito, pegou a mão de Ben e colocou em cima do membro e apertou levemente.

-Tá sentindo, Ben? Viu como é maior que o seu?

Nesse momento, os dois se encararam. Ambos não sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo, e o porquê. De repente, os rostos corados, os olhos semi cerrados e a falta de pudor causados pelo álcool começaram a parecer atrativos.

--

_**Devo confessar que eu também gostaria de jogar Strip Poker com o Kevin e o Ben...**_

_**Prefiro não comentar mais nada.**_


	5. Que tal experimentar?

_Capítulo 05 – Que tal experimentar?_

-Eu ainda acho que o meu é maior! –Ben arrastou a outra mão de Kevin e também a colocou sobre o membro.

-Não mesmo...

O moreno se levantou, um tanto trôpego e começou a caminhar na direção da cozinha, mas o dono do Omnitrix impediu:

-Espera...

-Por que tá me olhando assim? –Kevin sentiu um fascínio repentino por aqueles tóxicos olhos verdes.

-Não sei...Acho que eu quero...Experimentar. –admitiu, o rosto corando ainda mais.

-Eu...-a bebida parecia ter tomado controle de suas ações. –Também, Benjy.

Ao mesmo tempo, ambos se aproximaram. Não sentiam inclinação por pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas estavam ali, perigosamente atraídos um pelo outro. Sem que esperassem por isso, seus lábios se encontraram.

No começo, foi diferente e até certo ponto repulsivo. Contudo, o prazer superava qualquer sentimento de anormalidade e o beijo se tornou mais ardente. As línguas quentes e úmidas explorando o interior das bocas, despertou a libido de tal forma, que em segundos, seus membros já estavam rígidos por baixo das cuecas.

Sem se preocuparem com o que aconteceria dali para frente, deitaram no chão, ainda se beijando.

-O que você vai fazer, Kevin? –Ben perguntou, ao ver que o moreno descia os lábios, chegando perto do umbigo.

-Masturbar você. –ele confessou, tirando a cueca do outro e jogando-a longe.

-Ei...!

—X—

O álcool, de fato, acabou com qualquer rejeição que pudessem sentir sobre a situação onde se encontravam. Não interessava mais se eram dois homens e amigos, o importante era saciar o desejo que não saía de suas mentes.

A mão veloz percorria toda a extensão do membro, fazendo com que Ben soltasse pequenos gemidos de prazer. Nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanta satisfação ao lado de outro homem.

Ainda não era o suficiente, Kevin queria torturá-lo, de tal forma que ele tivesse de implorar por mais. Sendo assim, seus lábios tocaram levemente a cabeça do sexo, espalhando uma onda de calor e deleite profundos pelo corpo de Ben.

Sem esperar muito, começou a sorvê-lo com uma vontade imensa, a língua tocando e lambendo cada milímetro do órgão. Neste momento, a visão do dono do Omnitrix era completamente voltada para a cena.

Ben ficou ali, observando o movimento da cabeça de Kevin. O cabelo negro colando ao rosto devido o suor...Seus olhos, também negros, o encarando, dizendo que estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

Sentiu que chegaria ao clímax a qualquer momento, nunca havia passado por uma experiência tão exótica. Foi pego de surpresa quando o moreno, com seu sorriso sensual e convidativo, levantou o rosto e inclinou-se para frente para beijá-lo, uma segunda vez.

-Agora você vai fazer o mesmo comigo, Benjy. –sua voz ainda mole e o rosto ainda mais corado.

-Você fez mais do que me masturbar! –ele protestou, sem graça por estar nu, tentando esconder sua ereção com as mãos.

-Mas você gostou...Não parava de gemer e morder os lábios.

-Tudo bem...

--

_**Ô capítulozinho abençoado esse hein?! **_


	6. Colocando em prática

_Capítulo 06 – Colocando em prática_

Não adiantava argumentar, qualquer racionalidade possível foi anulada no momento em que beberam além da conta. Sendo assim, a única opção era se render e aproveitar ao máximo. Tentando disfarçar sua timidez, Ben se aproximou de Kevin e beijou seu pescoço. Conforme foi criando coragem, os chupões desceram até encontrar a cueca.

Não pensando muito, ele enfiou a mão ali dentro, masturbando lentamente seu companheiro. A velocidade foi aumento gradativamente, o pênis endurecendo a cada vez que o movimento se intensificava.

Tirou a cueca e também a jogou em algum lugar da sala, contemplando a visão do sexo por alguns segundos. Colocou-o dentro de sua boca, sorvendo devagar, experimentando cada sensação possível, sem ter medo de ir muito rápido.

Podia sentir a mão de Kevin sobre sua cabeça, acariciando-o, enquanto os gemidos ficavam mais profundos. Ele também estava se aproximando do clímax.

-O que fazemos agora? –Ben perguntou, o rosto muito corado.

-Sexo...O que você acha?

-Vai doer muito?

-Não sei...Nunca transei com um homem antes. –o moreno comentou, tentando focalizar a imagem do companheiro.

-Por que sou eu que tenho de ceder?

-Ah Benjy...Você fica tão lindo quando está furioso...

Kevin o beijou demoradamente, enquanto aproximava o corpo de Ben para si. Depois de sentar no chão, colocou-o no colo, molhando um dedo com saliva.

-Acho que isso vai doer um pouco, mas passa rápido. –ele introduziu lentamente o dedo no outro, que contraiu as nádegas.

-Me dá a garrafa de vodka...

Para aliviar um pouco a tensão que sentia, Ben resolveu beber mais. O que realmente ajudou, porque ficou mais desinibido, para espanto de Kevin. Tomando todo o cuidado possível, penetrou devagar, observando as reações do companheiro.

-Você é...-o fôlego faltava ao moreno. –Muito apertado Benjy!

Ben teve seu membro novamente masturbado, enquanto Kevin aumentava o ritmo. Seus corpos já sabiam como fazer todos aqueles movimentos, parecia que sempre tinham feito sexo juntos.

Eles se completavam com uma exatidão perfeita, o que propiciou o prazer aumentar cada vez mais. Depois de meia hora, o orgasmo chegou. Foi tão arrebatador que logo em seguida, Kevin deixou-se cair no chão, completamente exausto e Ben deitado em seu peitoral.

--

_**Prefiro não comentar nada sabe? O capítulo fala por si só.**_

_**Tá, eu vou comentar. É o máximo, juro que me diverti muito escrevendo isso e que esse capítulo me rendeu idéias para outras fanfics.**_


	7. Olhos de ressaca

_Capítulo 07 – Olhos de ressaca_

Na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que Kevin sentiu, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, foi uma forte dor de cabeça. Nunca havia bebido tanto na sua vida, como na noite anterior. Todo aquele lance de misturar vodka, cerveja e vinho realmente não foi agradável.

Sentou-se, ainda um pouco confuso. Mas a visão de Ben deitado de bruços ao seu lado, completamente nu, arrancou um grito de sua garganta.

Sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo, o dono do Omnitrix também berrou, olhando para o rosto de Kevin.

-Oh fuck! Tennyson, você sabe o que aconteceu ontem? –o moreno perguntou, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

-Nós...-ele engoliu a seco e seus tóxicos olhos verdes arregalaram. –Nós transamos.

-O que?! –de repente, toda a ressaca sumiu completamente. –Acho que não estou entendendo.

-É verdade! Minha bunda tá doendo!

-Brincadeira tem hora, Ben. Eu estou morrendo de ressaca.

-Acha que eu ia brincar com uma coisa dessas?

-Sei lá...Mas eu nunca iria comer um homem!

-Mas comeu. E devo dizer...Você me arrombou! Minha bunda tá doendo...

-Ai meu Deus...

—X—

Os dois resolveram que não iriam mais tocar no assunto. Era constrangedor, para ambos, saberem que tiveram uma noite de sexo. Era culpa da bebida...Sim! Tudo culpa do álcool e não porque eles queriam experimentar algo novo. Ou então, que bem no fundo de cada um, existia uma paixão que os consumia.

Uma semana passou desde a "tenebrosa" noite. Às vezes, quando estavam sozinhos, comentavam alguma coisa, porém tinham medo de relevar o que sentiam sobre aquilo.

-Ei, Kevin...-Ben chamou o amigo, sentindo o rosto corar um pouco.

-O que foi, Tennyson?

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Pode. –seus dois olhos negros focalizaram o par verde tóxico à frente.

-Por acaso assim...Você pensa no que aconteceu entre nós?

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio. Kevin realmente não sabia o que fazer. "Sim, eu penso. Na verdade, eu quero fazer novamente" era o que desejava dizer, mas não queria parecer um verdadeiro babaca. Ou então gay. Não...Definitivamente, Kevin Ethan Levin não era homossexual.

-É, um pouco. Por que? –ouviu a si mesmo respondendo.

-Era só pra saber. –Ben comentou, olhando para frente de novo.

—X—

Essa conversa no carro aconteceu há um mês e nunca mais se ouviu falar a respeito da noite. Parecia que ambos resolveram esquecer o assunto e tentar tocar a vida para frente. O que era uma mentira.

Quando estavam sozinhos, cada um pensava e sentia falta. Havia sido um momento mágico, de extremo prazer e intimidade. Porém, a situação não caminhava a favor de um novo encontro apaixonado entre Kevin e Ben.

--

_**O começo desse capítulo foi inspirado no filme "As Branquelas", se você já viu provavelmente vai se lembrar da cena em que o Latrel acorda todo feliz, achando que pegou uma mulher e quando vai ver é um homem. Os dois se olham e começam a berrar. É engraçado... **_


	8. Segunda chance

**Nota da autora: essa fanfic tem cenas de Bevin (Ben x Kevin) se você não curte Yaoi, recomendo não ler. **

_Depois de uma noite tudo pode mudar_

_Capítulo 08 – Segunda chance_

Os dois estavam sozinhos no carro, mais uma vez. A chuva torrencial caía lá fora, enquanto o silêncio dominava no interior do automóvel, que estava desligado. Gwen havia viajado com a família para o Canadá e os pais de Ben foram numa excursão.

Kevin ofereceu o apartamento para o amigo morar, durante a semana. Só que eles tinham de dividir o mesmo espaço, o que trouxe aquelas lembranças à tona.

-Então...Hã, obrigado pela ajuda. –o dono do Omnitrix agradeceu, sentindo o rosto corar.

-Sem problemas, Tennyson...

Eles deixaram o carro, tendo que correr para escapar da chuva. Mesmo assim, chegaram ao apartamento muito molhados, as roupas grudadas no corpo. Os dois se entreolharam, seus rostos corados, os olhos semi cerrados...

Apesar de não terem bebido, sentiam o corpo mole e a razão aos poucos sumindo. Não havia mais preconceitos, idéias formadas ou tabus da sociedade naquele apartamento. Apenas o intenso desejo de se unirem mais uma vez.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Kevin, abusando de sua força física, empresou Ben contra a parede, enquanto lambia seu pescoço. Sua língua subiu lentamente, até encontrar os lábios rosados do parceiro. O beijo foi ardente, como se não houvesse amanhã.

Ben tirou a própria camisa e jaqueta rapidamente, jogando-as no chão, fazendo o mesmo com Kevin depois. Eles foram se beijando e andando até chegar no quarto, onde deitaram na cama.

Em uma fração de segundos, calças, cuecas, meias e tênis jaziam no carpete. O calor foi aumentando cada vez mais e os vidros embaçando. Kevin masturbava seu companheiro de forma ardilosa, sempre fazendo com que soltasse gemidos profundos de prazer.

O moreno também não resistiu e quase chegou ao orgasmo quando Ben sorveu deliciosamente seu membro, a sensação macia e quente de sua boca era máximo.

-Eu quero entrar, Benjy...-Kevin admitiu, sentindo que não agüentaria por muito tempo.

-Estou pronto Kev...-sussurrou ao ouvido do amante.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Kevin deitou seu corpo sobre o de Bem, que levantou o quadril para poder recebê-lo melhor. O ato foi extremamente prazeroso e duradouro. Dessa vez, quiseram aproveitar o quanto podiam.

Seus corpos suados roçavam um no outro, criando uma espécie de estática entre eles. Não havia nada melhor do que aquilo. Cada fibra do corpo, cada célula, todas repletas de satisfação e prazer, como nunca antes.

O momento do orgasmo foi épico. A chegada de Kevin foi o máximo que já havia conseguido, enquanto que Ben acabou por melar ambos, porque seu membro estava entre eles.

-Nossa...-o moreno largou-se ao lado do companheiro.

-Eu...Não sei o que dizer! Isso foi tão...

-Estranho, mas prazeroso?

-Exatamente! –Ben encarou-o, havia uma certa expectativa no seu olhar. –O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente com a gente?

-Não sei...-Kevin também o encarou. -Acho que isso é mais que amizade, Benjy. Amigos não fazem sexo juntos, essa é a regra.

-É, você tem razão...

-Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas, Tennyson. Lembre-se disso. –um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios de Kevin.

-É por isso que você é meu amigo. –Ben afirmou, seus lábios se uniram aos de Kevin.

---FIM---

_**É isso, a história acabou. Haja cena de sexo hein?! Será que eles só pensam nisso? Bom, espero que você tenha gostado de ler viu? Não deixe de fazer um review!**_


End file.
